


Emma Perkins, Professional Figure Skater

by fencecollapsed



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: "Em, slow down! It's really icy!""Chill out, I'm not gonna fall. I'm great on ice."
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Emma Perkins, Professional Figure Skater

**Author's Note:**

> Very short silly thing inspired by me slipping on the ice today

"Em, slow down! It's really icy!"

"Chill out, I'm not gonna fall. I'm great on ice."

Emma turned on her heel and slowly slid backwards over the ice, making Paul sweat. She grinned and toyed with her feet, sliding a little more precariously.

"Stop it." Paul watched nervously.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Emma pushed off with one leg trailing behind her, zooming a few feet down the ice-coated sidewalk like a wannabe figure skater. She spun shakily around, feeling one of her boots almost slip out from under her but righting herself at the last second. She bit back a wince at the ache that shot briefly through her thigh. Down the walk Paul tapped his fists together and hummed anxiously.

"Em,"

"Okay, calm down, I'm coming back."

She made a point to skate back down the walk, stopping herself by grabbing Paul's arm. He gave her a tired look and she patted his chest. She broke away and headed towards the front porch.

And slipped.

"Fuck!"

Her stomach dropped as she fell. Everything that happened next was way too fast for her to register, but the next thing she knew she was staring up at Paul, clinging tight to his arms. His eyes were wide with worry. He was holding her up by the small of her back, his other hand supporting her bad leg like it was second nature. Somehow he'd managed to catch her. The fact that it was in a dip was only slightly unnerving. Maybe a little hot.

"Are you oka-" 

Emma reached up and kissed him.

His nose was even colder than usual, like a nip of frostbite on her cheek. He lifted her closer and kissed back. She tasted like peppermint cocoa.

"Two for two," she remarked, "Maybe I should listen to you more."

Paul shrugged. "Maybe."

He set Emma back up on her feet and they walked carefully to the porch, her clinging to his arm until they were off the ice.

"Now you're cautious." He teased.

"I'll shove you right into the snow." Emma said, jostling him.

"If I go down I'm pulling you with me."

"...New idea, we go inside, I shove you down on the  _ sofa, _ you can pull me down too and we'll watch a movie under the warm blankets instead of freezing to death."

Paul smiled and kissed her cheek. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
